disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bella
Bella es la principal protagonista de la película Beauty and the Beast. Historia Beauty and the Beast Bella, a simple vista parecería una chica normal con una gran belleza, pero se preocupa más por su inteligencia que por su aspecto. Es muy hermosa, por eso la llamaron Bella. Lo que más le gusta es leer, e imaginarse en las aventuras que viviría viajando por el mundo. Cuando Bella estaba leyendo un libro, aparece Gastón, el hombre más admirado de la aldea. Le quita su libro y le dice que como puede leerlo si no tiene ilustraciones; comenta que no es bueno que una mujer lea por que empieza a tener ideas y a pensar. Después de que Gastón dijera estas cosas sobre las mujeres, Bella va a su casa a ayudar a su padre, Maurice, a quien todos consideran un viejo chiflado. Mientras su padre va a una feria de inventores, Gastón organiza una boda en el jardín de Bella como una sorpresa a modo de sorpresa. Entra en la casa de Bella y le propone matrimonio, pero su comportamiento arrogante hace que Bella, literalmente, le lance fuera de casa, ridiculizándolo delante de todos. Luego, Bella se preocupa por su padre cuando ve que su caballo regresa sin él. Al llegar al castillo donde se encuentra, aparece ante ella una enorme Bestia que lo mantiene prisionero. Bella decide intercambiarse con su padre enfermo para salvarlo. Mientras está en el castillo conoce a algunos de los sirvientes: Din Don, el reloj; Lumiere, el candelabro; la Sra. Potts, la tetera; y Chip, la tacita. Condenada a permanecer prisionera en el castillo, luego Bella va al ala oeste del castillo, ahí ella encuentra una vieja fotografia destruida de un principe, luego ella ve una rosa mágica y trata de llevarsela, pero la bestia la descubre y se pone furioso, Bella trata de escapar del castillo pero ella es atacada por unos lobos y la bestia la salva con el paso del tiempo Bella se enamora de la Bestia y el se enamora de Bella y cuando esta se da cuenta de que su padre esta enfermo y la necesita, la bestia la deja ir libremente del castillo. Mientras tanto Gaston, encierra al padre de Bella al manicomio; solo lo liberara si Bella se casa con él. Cuando Bella revela la existencia de la bestia y que es muy querido por ella mediante un espejo magico, Gaston reúne a una cuadrilla de campesinos para destruir el castillo y matar a la Bestia y encierra a la joven con su padre. Pero Chip libera a Bella y a su padre, quienes se van al castillo. Allí se da un combate entre los sirvientes del castillo y los asaltantes, quienes huyen. Contemporáneamente se libra una batalla entre Gastón y la Bestia luego Gastón clava a Bestia su daga, pero él cae al precipicio. Luego los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas y le dice a Bestia que lo ama, luego el hechizo de la bestia se rompe, la Bestia se convierte en príncipe, luego él y Bella se casan y viven felices para siempre. Descendants .]] Ella es la reina del reino de Áuradon, donde viven los héroes. Vive junto con su marido el Rey Bestia y su hijo Ben. Galería Curiosidades * Bella es la segunda Princesa Disney que no tiene descendencia de la realeza. La primera fue Cenicienta. * El nombre de Bella en inglés, "Belle", significa "belleza". * Bella fue la primera princesa en tener un villano masculino en su historia. * Bella fue la primera princesa en "salvar" a su príncipe en el clímax de la película, rompiendo el hechizo y devolviendo a Bestia a su forma humana. * Bella es posiblemente la pionera de las princesas más heroicas e independientes. Su legado continuó con Jasmín, Pocahontas, Mulán, Tiana y Rapunzel. Sin embargo, algunos dicen que este título por derecho le pertenece a Ariel. * Junto a Blancanieves y Ariel, ella es la única princesa en no tener un dueto (cantando) con su príncipe. * Bella es la primera y única princesa que no canta la canción principal de su película, "Beauty and the Beast". En cambio, es cantada por la Sra. Potts. * Bella es la segunda princesa que le hace frente a un matrimonio no deseado como conflicto principal o secundario. Aurora es la primera (no sabía que el chico que conoció fue el príncipe Felipe), Jasmín es la tercera (su padre está tratando de casarla antes de su próximo cumpleaños debido a que la ley obliga a ello), Pocahontas es la cuarta (su padre está tratando de casarla con Kocoum), y Mérida es la quinta. Su razón es porque Gastón quiere casarse con ella y convertirla en su esposa para inflar su ego. * Bella es la segunda princesa que tiene un amigo caballo, Phillipe. Cenicienta fue la primera con Comandante, Mulán es la tercera con Khan, Rapunzel es la cuarta con Maximus, y Mérida es la quinta con Angus. * Bella es la primera princesa en ser llamada con términos poco halagadores por la gente de su ciudad (creen que está loca). La segunda es Tiana y la tercera es Elsa (a quien consideraban como un "monstruo"). * En ''Belle's Magical World, Bella le cuenta a Bestia la historia de Cenicienta, en el primer segmento. * Bella es la última princesa en ser de ascendencia caucásica, hasta la llegada de Rapunzel en 2010. * Bella es una de las tres princesas que tiene su propio color de ojos, diferente a los de las demás. Ella es la única que tiene los ojos color avellana, Aurora, color violeta y Rapunzel, ojos verdes. * Los ojos de Bella iban a ser originalmente de color gris. * Bella es la segunda princesa en estar en un castillo de ambiente tétrico en su interior. La primera es Blancanieves, en el castillo de la Reina. * Bella hizo un breve cameo en las canciones "Out There" y "Topsy Turvy" de The Hunchback of Notre Dame, junto con Pumba y la alfombra de Aladdín, como se ve en una captura de pantalla de la plaza del pueblo. Casualmente, ambas películas tienen lugar en Francia en el pasado. * Bella es la tercera y hasta ahora última princesa cuyo nombre es el título de la canción de apertura de su película. Fue precedida por Cenicienta y Aurora. * Bella es la primera princesa que tiene el cabello marrón, la segunda es Rapunzel. Sin embargo, ella es la primera y única princesa que sigue conservando su color de cabello en la franquicia y en el merchandising. Rapunzel siempre se muestra con el cabello rubio largo. * Un póster de la película por alguna razón muestra a Bella con un vestido color rosa y púrpura, que se asemeja al de Rapunzel. * Bella es la segunda princesa que cuenta con un "espejo mágico" en su película. La primera es Blancanieves. A diferencia de ella, sin embargo, Bella realmente lo usó. * Bella es la primera princesa en ser atacada por los lobos, seguida de Anna. * Ella es la primera princesa que no se lleva bien con el coprotagonista masculino al principio de la película, siendo seguida por Mulán, Tiana, Rapunzel y Anna. * Bella es asociada siempre con su amor por la lectura. * Los libros que ha leído son "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas", "La bella durmiente", "Romeo y Julieta" (que aparece en la canción "Human Again") y "Cenicienta". * En Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, el libro que Bella escribió y envolvió era el cuento original de La bella y la bestia. * Bella es la primera princesa en sacrificarse para que un familiar pudiese ser libre/sobrevivir. La segunda en hacerlo es Mulán, que fue a la guerra para que su padre pueda vivir. Y la tercera es Anna que sacrificó su vida para proteger a su hermana de ser asesinada. * Bella también es la única princesa (hasta ahora) cuya película fue nominada al Oscar, a la categoría de Mejor Película (siendo también la primera película animada en ser nominada a tal categoría). * Bella, personaje de Once Upon a Time, viste de forma similar a ella, y tiene una personalidad idéntica. Ver también *Bestia }} en:Belle Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Descendants Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Princesas del Corazón Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost